1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flex center and more particularly pertains to exercising with the aid of rubber bands with a flex center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,649 to Fuller discloses an exercise apparatus utilizing a booster bar and shock cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,850 to van Straaten discloses an exercising apparatus with elastic bands between anchor points on a bottom bar and pulleys on a top bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,934 to Wirtz discloses an elastic exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,303 to Smith discloses an elastic resistance exercise device having resistance element retaining structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,645 to Yosef discloses an elastic band type exercising device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,530 to Cosby discloses an elastic band-resistance exercising device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a flex center that utilizes exercising with the aid of rubber bands.
In this respect, the flex center according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising with the aid of rubber bands.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved flex center which can be used for exercising with the aid of rubber bands. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.